


two punks in love

by pearlselegancies



Category: Knight Squad (TV)
Genre: Cuddling & Snuggling, F/M, Fluff, Literal Sleeping Together
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-19
Updated: 2020-12-19
Packaged: 2021-03-10 17:40:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 153
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28181055
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pearlselegancies/pseuds/pearlselegancies
Summary: The moonlight flickered into Ciara’s room as she curled up next to Arc, her head resting on his chest. The taller boy had his arms around her and she stared up at him.He’d come to her room hours before, shaking and dripping water. She’d pulled him into her room, and managed to find him a pair of grey sweats she’d stolen from him and one of his hoodies.
Relationships: Arc/Ciara (Knight Squad)
Kudos: 12





	two punks in love

The moonlight flickered into Ciara’s room as she curled up next to Arc, her head resting on his chest. The taller boy had his arms around her and she stared up at him.

He’d come to her room hours before, shaking and dripping water. She’d pulled him into her room, and managed to find him a pair of grey sweats she’d stolen from him and one of his hoodies.

“You should probably go home.” She mumbled as he ran his fingers through her curls, gently untangling them with his nimble hands. Arc shook his head, kissing her forehead.

“But I’m already home.” Ciara rolled her eyes at him before leaning upwards and kissing his jaw. “That’s sweet, but seriously babe. It’s getting late now.”

Arc shook his head again, pulling her closer. “Mmm nope. I’m good.” Ciara snorted, shifting in closer. “Dork.”

Arc laughed. “I’m _your_ dork.”

Well, Ciara couldn’t argue with that. 


End file.
